Drago X Ruen (Ruened Fanfic! get it? no? fuck u)
There are Two Parts of Drago X Ruen PART 1 Drago trotted out of his house, with Ruen on the leash on the hot summer day. Ruen pants as the sun beats on them. They then stop down to take a rest at the park. “It’s pretty warm today, huh?” Drago asks, his furry back plopped against the bench. Ruen nods, sitting on the ground next to the bench, the collar making her hotter. “Well, I’m glad you lost that bet you made. That was days ago, and I knew you couldn’t come to your senses to just do what I asked. IF you lost the bet, which you did.” Drago smirked at Ruen, tugging on the leash, attached onto the collar. Ruen whined in shame, her pleading eyes staring at Drago. “No, Ruen. Not gonna happen. You’re not escaping this time.” Days ago, they had made a bet on who could last the longest in this humid weather. The person who lost had to do **anything** the other wanted them to do, and in this case, Drago wanted sum fuk. Drago begins to get up, and they go back home. Ruen continues to whine, and Drago continues to refuse to give mercy. Finally, they return to their house. Ruen is pinned down to the bed, her collar tight and her panting intense. Her tongue- dripping with saliva is released from her mouth. Her seductive eyes put Drago in a trance. Drago’s snout inches closer, licking at Ruen’s neck and face. A moan and a pant escapes from her mouth when Drago takes off her pants, and digs into her pussy. “It’s so soft, wet and full of fur..” Drago whispers in her ear gently. She squints as his pants are taken off. He then proceeds to take Ruen’s shirt off. Her furry nipples bounce in the air for a second, as Drago bites gently into the nipples. He slobbers all over them, as Ruen’s body twitches in delight. His gentle yet fur covered hands caress her hips, as he thrusts it in. Ruen screams in pain, as blood trickles out the furry hole, dribbling onto the bed. His dick slams in and out with Ruen moaning and slobbering at each thrust. More moans escape from her mouth, and more wet noises escape from her pussy. Drago then leans down and begins to slurp at it, sucking on the clit. Ruen wraps her legs around Drago’s neck, slamming Drago’s face back and forth into it. “Harder, please~” Ruen begs. Drago’s dick begins to twitch, and precum begins to form. Her wet pussy begins to twitch as well. “Let’s cum together..” Drago’s gentle voice calls out, as the final thrust is delivered. Thick cum is pumped into Ruen’s pussy, their tongues still making out. The white sticky liquid pours out of her, dirtying the bed. “You’re so dirty..Ruen.” Drago pants, lying on Ruen’s chest. She then hugs Drago tightly, and they yiff together until they fall asleep. Then again, Cori and Gawky were always in the corner- merely filiming. ' ' “How much money will we get outta this?” Gawky asks. “Send this to deviantart and we get millions.” Cori winks at Gawky. “Let’s also try something like this with Mlg. I’m sure he’d like to film with us...or have sum fuk with us.” Gawky winks even harder, as Cori gets a boner. “God dammit, Gawky, we’re like five stories high.” Cori shakes his head, but smiles and agrees. PART 2 The house steamed with the thick smell of cooking meat. Drago's son sat in the corner of the living room, reading a huge book by the name of God's War- The story of the Crusades. Drago's furry stomach grumbles, as he rests his paws on the table. His beloved wife's soothing voice rings out of the kitchen. "Son, Drago, get ready for dinner!" Ruen calls out, as Endxr puts down his book and trots to the dinning table. As she swiftly puts down plate after plate on the grand table, each time, she would lean in and look at Drago with seductive pleading eyes. "Mom, whatcha doin'?" Endxr asked, as he was responded to with a "nothing." She puts her plate down very close to Drago's. "Why are our plates so close? I don't think you'd have access to a seat if you put it that close to me." Drago said, suspicion in his words. "Your warm furry lap is my favorite seat, sweetie~" Ruen winks at Drago. She plops down on his lap, and wiggles her ass around. Almost immediately, Drago's dick rises up like a rocket. Ruen's sticky saliva and red face almost beg for his dick. "You're hotter than the meal you cooked, baby.." Drago whispers in her ears. "Dad, what are you doing?" Endxr asked, poker face activated. "Uh, nothing, son. You keep reading that book, we need to reclaim Jerusalem from the Saracens." Drago says, muttering under his breath; In the meantime, I'll be occupying your mother's holy land. Endxr finishes his meal, and thanks his mom. He walks upstairs. "I have more hentai clients offering auras for dozens of pictures, I'll be back down here at midnight." Endxr explained, as he lazily walked up the stairs with a yawn and a wave. Ruen and Drago's eyes followed Endxr's feet, and their pointed ears follow his footsteps. As soon as the door to his room closes, they look at each other erotically. Their snouts inch closer to each other, their tongues swirling around, tying each other's tongues in sticky wet knots. Drago gently takes off Ruen’s apron, as he sticks his furry dick inside her moist pussy, squeezing inside it. Her ass moves around Drago’s lap, as her tits bounce up and down. Drago’s strong hands begin to grasp at Ruen’s tits, squeezing them. “Hnghh..~ Your dick is paving a path in my naughty pussy~” Ruen moans, as a bulge appears on her stomach each time Drago thrusts in deep. Their tails wag at fast speeds in unison, bouncing their bodies up and down together. They tumble off the chair, and begin to slam their genitals together on the floor. “Fill my pussy to the brim..please..~” Ruen begs, her pants and tongue becoming more explicit. Her pussy begins to twitch, bulging and swelling with precum and the dick itself. Drago grits his teeth, and yiffs with Ruen as a stream of cum sprays and gushes into her pussy. The floor is stained with cum, and they lay yiffing and clinging to each other. “Mom, dad, the food is already cold, you should eat already-” Endxr begins to say, as his poker face intensifies. “nuh uh. i’m out.” Endxr turns around, and closes his door again.